


Dreaming of Paradise

by Ikitsumi



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: F/F, F/M, Gen, Kingdom Hearts Chi, M/M, Major Original Character(s), Minor Original Character(s), Multi, Original Character(s), Original Character-centric, Other, Shipping, Worldbuilding
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-26
Updated: 2019-07-16
Packaged: 2020-05-20 07:25:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 6
Words: 2,650
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19372024
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ikitsumi/pseuds/Ikitsumi
Summary: The darkness will always be around if there's light--a balance has to be maintained. The Master of Masters has no need for a war, and therefore the Daybreak Town wielders don't face a dark future as long as they have each other. Michi and Ario can continue to be around their cherished ones. Nightmares can be dispelled as long as everyone works together.At least these kids have all the time in the world to make a brighter future for themselves.[AU for Memories Trapped Behind Nothingness.]





	1. Baking Lessons

**Author's Note:**

> I figured now would be a good time to work on uploading content for the Dreaming in Paradise AU I've wanted to write since canonical events are finally being tied to MTBN! 
> 
> All of these mini-stories are set in the Chi timeline-the Unchained/Union Cross timeline has no place here since there's no need for it (which is different from what I put in MTBN's description, so I've altered it). They also aren't in chronological order-these could vary from their school days to becoming adults. 
> 
> All chapters will have varying character focus, not just Michi!
> 
> \--
> 
> Character(s): Lauriam, Strelitzia, and their Chirithy

"Brother, do you think this is good?"  
  
Lauriam pinched the bridge of his nose immediately after taking a bite of the vanilla bean muffin that Strelitzia held up to him and took a swig of water from a nearby cup. "Streli, did you mix up the salt and sugar...?"  
  
The younger girl let out a small surprised gasp before heaving her shoulders. "Ohhh...I botched this up  _again_. How am I supposed to give it to..." She scuffled her feet as she looked down and clasped her hands together lightly.  
  
Lauriam let out a thoughtful hum. "You should just take lessons from her, you know. She tends to bake a lot for the others. Ephemer and Michi never stop raving about her cupcakes."  
  
Lauriam's Chirithy looked up from the bed they were sitting on and gave him a teasing smile. "And there you go talking about Michi again. I thought you're dead set on the idea that Michi and Ario are dating."  
  
"I mean, have you seen them?!" Lauriam exclaimed, his expression irritated. "Everytime I'm there, Ario is pulling her around or Michi is hugging her, and then Michi tends to get thrown off by her. Isn't that how Elrena acts too?"  
  
Strelitzia poked at the half-eaten muffin, internally groaning at how  _stupid_ her brother was for being oblivious to how Ario was just messing with him to get on his nerves.  
  
"I feel like your attempts to 'break them up', as you keep saying, are going to be a wasted effort. It's not often you overthink things," Lauriam's Chirithy said as they watched Strelitzia set to tossing out the rest of the ruined muffins.  
  
"Wasted effort indeed, since they're literally _not dating_. It's just Michi being her usual overbearing self," Strelitzia's Chirithy huffed as they examined one of Strelitzia's many plants in her room.   
  
Lauriam leaned on the kitchen counter and began to fiddle absentmindedly with a ladle. "Then how come Michi hugs everyone except me? Does she hate me or something? How do I make her not hate me?" he asked as he stood back up and faced his sister's Chirithy. "Elrena keeps teasing me about how Michi's hugs are like a medical cure for any bad mood and laughed at me when I said I've never been hugged by her. Brain keeps giving me those annoying grins too whenever they're doing that. Also, if Ario calls me 'bubblegum' one more time-"  
  
Strelitzia slowly walked over to Lauriam, half-eaten muffin in hand, and grabbed him by the collar of his shirt, pulled him down to her level, and crammed the muffin into his mouth.  
  
"Brother, please stop rambling so you can re-teach me how to bake a proper batch of muffins to gift to Ario," she told him as her hand remained in place, eyes meeting his.  
  
"...'es, Str'li," Lauriam said through the muffin, his eyebrows furrowed from the taste.


	2. Dating Tutorial

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Ephemer is an awkward boy and his friends have to teach him how to actually enjoy his date with Ario and not be an absolute wreck.

"So when I asked Lady Ava about what she thought of Master Gula, her expression was just super mixed, and she got really quiet after that. Hey, uh...I'm rambling again, aren't I?" Ephemer asked as he slowly brought his hands back to his mug.  
  
"Mmm...I don't mind. Keep talking," Ario replied in a matter-of-fact tone as she tugged on her customary Chirithy-themed hoodie. "Everytime I ask Gula about her, he just shrugs but he's also quiet."  
  
"...there you go referring to him without calling him Master again," Ephemer sighed as he picked up his mug, panicking inside at how shaky his hand was.  
  
"I picked up ice cream!" came the voice of Ario's Chirithy as they waddled over carrying two bowls of vanilla ice cream.  
  
"Thanks," Ephemer told the spirit, reaching down and petting the Chirithy's head and getting a squeal in response before getting his bowl. While Ario wasn't looking, his eyes darted around until he looked at the table past Ario. He caught sight of Lauriam's gestures and looked to his mouth, trying to read what the pink-haired male was mouthing.  
  
" _Stop_   _rambling_ " is what he made out, causing him to instead glance at Brain from irritation. He felt like he was going to panic again-was that a Gummiphone that the older male was holding? Wait, was he recording this attempt at a date?!  
  
"Leave it to Brain to document any potential blackmail of anyone who tries to get around his favorite adopted sister," Skuld muttered to Ven from their own table as she facepalmed. "Our leader, ladies and gents."  
  
Ven gave Skuld a confused expression, but was sipping on his smoothie nonetheless.  
  
Back at the table that Ario and Ephemer were sharing, Ario set her hot cocoa down to eat the ice cream. The smile that would have been there was instead an expression of shock as she looked to see an empty bowl.  
  
_Wow, her silvery eyes are always mesmerizing._  
  
"...Chirithy, was that you?" Ario asked in confusion, her eyebrows furrowed.  
  
"Brain...freeze..." her Chirithy groaned, pressing their face against the floor.  
  
"Did you see this one come up here?" Ario asked Ephemer, and he shook his head.   
  
"Chirithy just... _poof_ stuff into some void, I guess. Void of a stomach, I dunno," he half-shrugged, pointedly not looking into her mirror-like eyes. There went that odd feeling in his stomach again-like butterflies or something?  
  
"Oooooo, it's Michi! Yaaaay, Michi's here!" Ario's Chirithy exclaimed as their attention turned to the new arrival.  
  
Ario and Ephemer looked at each other and nodded in understanding.  
  
"As soon as she comes here, we shove her towards Lauriam and make a run for it. Deal?" Ephemer asked.  
  
"Couldn't have said it better myself. Brain'll be much more amused with watching them be stupid around each other," Ario snorted.   
  



	3. Titular Assignment

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Master had a simple way of coming up with Aced's animal.

"And Aced, you're the bear!" the Master declared, pointing a finger at the older child for emphasis.  
  
"Wait, why?!" Aced exclaimed, looking shocked.  
  
"Oh, you  _know_ why," the Master sniggered, laughing growing more pronounced as he saw Aced clam up in embarrassment. A few moments later and he coughed, grabbing at a bottle on the table and bringing it to his face. "...This-"  
  
"Language!" Ira shouted.  
  
"-empty!" the Master shouted as he slammed the bottle into the nearest trash can.  
  
"Hey Luxu, get over here and get the Master a drink or something...so he can stop making nonsensical jokes," Ira called toward the lone figure on the other side of the room.  
  
"Why should I? I didn't get an animal yet," Luxu huffed with his arms crossed. "I want a cool mask and Keyblade too."  
  
Next to the Master, Gula clutched at the hem of his outfit, small hands fiddling with his newer cloak. "Master, these robes are huge. Is it because Aced is big and scary that he can fit better?" He stuck out a tongue at Aced, who let out a groan between gritted teeth.  
  
"Yeah, he's a big scary bear!" Ava laughed as she twirled around in her own oversized outfit. "I get to be a cute fox!" she squealed.  
  
"I don't mind Aced being a bear, he's warm," Invi hummed as she wavered from the Master's side to Aced, sticking her small tongue out a little--teasing him had always been her forte. She took pride in how well she learned from the Master's silly antics. "Aced...you have an odd smell," she said after a few seconds, nose scrunching. "Something sweet."  
  
Aced's eyes opened wide. " _Please don't let anyone else find out,_ " he thought to himself frantically as he looked up to the Master, who was still laughing about the fac that Aced had a really bad weakness for honey.


	4. Rooftops

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Elrena keeps an eye on Strelitzia in Lauriam's stead since he can barely keep track of her, and she prefers it this way.

"Streli," Elrena called, making the other girl sit up more suddenly from her favorite rooftop perch. "You know if he was here, he'd get onto you about your dress."  
  
"I'm wearing shorts underneath, it's okay," Strelitzia called back down to Elrena. "You should join me here. ...Only you and Ario are allowed to," she continued.  
  
Elrena let out a laugh. "Be there in a minute, pampered princess." Ignoring Strelitzia's squeaks from the comment, she glanced around to check if anyone was around before entering Moogle's shop. The tinkling of the bell made her pause, but she summoned her Keyblade in the split second that Moogle appeared.  
  
"Going upstairs, I think there's more disruptions," she exclaimed before running up the stairway, not wanting to hear Moogle's screeching about trespassing or window shopping. He could be a bit of a nuisance sometimes, really. Her pace picked up more as she went up the creaky stairs, not bothering to close the doors behind her as she took the minute she needed to get to Strelitzia.  
  
Strelitzia's humming was pleasant to Elrena's ears as she finally approached the other girl, taking a seat next to her and stretching as she unsummoned her Keyblade. "Had to rush up here so that Moogle wouldn't yell at me," she said as she slid further down on the roof in order to lay down. "Anyway, how've you been? Missions haven't been keeping us busy, so I figured you'd be here of all places."  
  
The younger girl smoothed her dress down. "Things are...monotonous, but I kind of prefer that."  
  
If she could get her to talk more, it could be a personal accomplishment and some more leverage against Lauriam. "Surprised your brother didn't try to drag you out to Chirithyland or anything to have some of that quality family bonding time," Elrena commented, closing her eyes to simply listen to the other girl.  
  
"Oh...about that, he definitely did try. Ven told Michi to go there to meet up with him in my stead. I kind of want to browse Kingstagram to see if he's posted anything about that," Strelitzia sighed. "I think they needed it. But...are you sure you're okay with it?"  
  
Elrena cracked an eye open, glancing to Strelitzia questioningly. "Yeah, why wouldn't I be?"  
  
Strelitzia frowned as she looked to the blonde. "Well...I thought you-"  
  
"I think those two are better for each other. I liked his initial good-boy personality anyways, but there's nothing in it for me if he's head over heels for my airheaded best friend and she's been more assertive in pursuing him too." Elrena gave a half-shrug from her position. "I think something like this is better," she teased, causing Strelitzia to squeak again.  
  
"Youuuu," the other girl huffed as she lightly nudged Elrena with her foot.  
  
Elrena let out a hearty laugh, rolling onto her side as Strelitzia pulled out her Gummiphone and began to check for notifications. It was the kind of laugh that she never let anyone hear except for Michi, Lauriam, and Strelitzia.  
  
"Oh, here's a post. Looks like his Chirithy snagged his phone...oh. Oh, Elrena! This is a good shot, they're wearing Chirithy headbands together! I'm impressed she got him to do that since he didn't like the cat ear headbands from before!"  
  
Elrena smiled widely to herself as Strelitzia prattled on. She definitely preferred these sorts of moments.


	5. Inherent Intelligence

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He knows he can rock that skirt better than she can. Of course, he's being sneaky about it all.
> 
> Characters: Brain, Skuld, Ven, Lauriam, Ephemer

"BRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAIIIIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNNNNNNN!"  
  
Skuld's scream echoed throughout the Clock Tower.  
  
"Aaaand she found out," Ephemer directed at Brain, pointedly ignoring the humming raven-haired male as he looked into a mirror to see how everything looked.  
  
"She is seriously going to kill you," Lauriam sighed as he flipped a page of a novel that Ario had lent him.   
  
"You should raise the belt a bit higher," Ven suggested. "Otherwise it'll slide off."  
  
"At least my own son contributes to his father wanting to look nice," Brain shot at Ephemer and Lauriam, turning around and crossing his arms.  
  
"We all know you can pull off the look fine, it's just that it's  _her_ skirt," Lauriam groaned, shaking his head. "Well, if it were Elrena, then she'd probably stab you."  
  
"Hm? Sweet Elrena? Not possible," Brain hummed as he smoothed the skirt down. "...huh, her hips are kind of wide-"  
  
There was a burst and none of the other boys batted an eye as the door to the Foreteller's Chambers flew off the hinges and made a beeline straight for Brain.  
  
"How many times have I told you to  _stop going into my room and taking my skirts_?" Skuld growled as she stomped toward the broken door that Brain was laying down under.  
  
"Honeyyy, you're vicious as usual," Brain hummed to which Skuld picked up up by the collar of his shirt and pulled him up. "I guess you win this round. So what are you wearing?"  
  
"Hah!" Skuld dropped him back down, hands on her hips as she looked down at him triumphantly as she ignored the second part of his statement. "Clearly I'm the one wearing the pants!"  
  
There was silence from everyone as it sunk in what Skuld just said. The first response was Brain's wide grin that showed he  _knew_ she'd fallen for his trap. The second being Skuld's face growing redder and redder by the second.  
  
"Please explain that to our son then," Brain implored as he got back up and worked on adjusting the belt.  
  
"Oh, so you two  _are_ in a relationship," Ephemer remarked, tilting his head. "When did you actually confirm it?"  
  
"Congratulations," Lauriam said without looking as he continued to read.  
  
Skuld let out a strangled yelp and tackled Brain to the ground, wrapping a leg around his neck to put him in a chokehold.   
  
Again, the other three boys ignored Brain's plight as if this was a common occurrence.   
  


* * *

Somewhere in the distance, Ira let out a scream.   
  
"Is the Clock Tower being damaged  _again_?  
  
  
  
  



	6. Showing You My Way

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just because the war won't happen in this worldline doesn't mean that bad things don't happen.
> 
> Characters: Elrena, Michi

Elrena always had to wear that perfect face in class. As class representative, she had to maintain a mask that would help out the rest of the Daybreak Town residents.   
  
Even though she'd lost a teammate right in front of her not even 24 hours ago.  
  
A practiced smile, carefully poised in a manner befitting the Ursus Union--she had to be strong. Elrena never lied; she simply avoided the question. So when Michi, one of the girls in her class notable for her musical prowess, began to watch Elrena with a curious expression, somehow Elrena felt unnerved. She panicked inside--she needed to hide that she was hurting, she had to be a role model for the other students because that was what was expected of her, because no one would like her true personality.  
  
She wanted to be alone when not on missions or after class--Michi would always seem to catch her to ask about going to lunch, or to see if she was willing to help her practice Thunder magic (she noticed Michi seemed to be apprehensive about that branch of magic), or even to just walk home together. And being the good girl she had to be, she always obliged.  
  
It was only after twelve days that Elrena finally took Michi to a secluded room. There were angry outbursts from the blonde girl, choice insults flung at the other who simply watched, and  _oh it was so irritating_. The moment she let her voice crack, she froze and stood there as tears fell. Only then did Michi actually make a move; she opened her arms to coax Elrena in for a hug.   
  
She lost track of how long she spent crying, frustrated about being the class representative by vote and upset with herself that she couldn't save her party member, how stupid it was that she was here crying in the first place. Then came more insults--nothing harsh like before, but slowly she was letting her true personality show, and she sat up suddenly, lip quivering and face tear-streaked, but blushing when Michi laughed and said Elrena's honesty was a lot better than the forced face she always had during school.  
  
Maybe she'd let Lauriam and Strelitzia see later, but for now, only her best friend--that was so  _weird_ to say--was allowed to poke fun at her tsundere tendencies.


End file.
